


Carter's and Thompson's

by LaserquestLove



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartenders, F/F, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserquestLove/pseuds/LaserquestLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Warrant? She is literally stealing our business out from under us.” Peggy seethed.</p><p>She was sitting at the bar. There was really nobody here this night. Tuesdays were normally slow because of “wing night” held down the avenue, but this night felt a little more dead than others. Peggy was becoming more and more obsessed over this little bartender issue than she probably should be.</p><p>“Miss Carter, if I may?” Jarvis requested.</p><p>“Yes?” She prompted.</p><p>“Do you find Miss Martinelli attractive?” He asked.</p><p>Peggy scoffed, “Of course not. She’s not my type at all. She’s far too … pretty.”</p><p>Jarvis smiled knowingly, “I’m afraid that’s what you’ve said about every romantic venture you’ve had since I’ve met you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carter's and Thompson's

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt on tumblr and I apologize for grammar, spelling, and sass in this. I really needed to write.

“It’s an English pub. It runs in my family and I run it with the utmost pride. It is a classic environment here, unlike Jack’s excuse for a bar.” Peggy informed Howard. She stopped rubbing a cloth against the counter and looked him in the eye, “Why exactly do I have to pitch to you, Howard? We’re not only friends, but we worked together in the service.”

Howard rocked back on the barstool. He was looking around at the drafts on tap and making note of how authentic the pub looked. There was no doubt in his mind that Peggy had a right to be proud of what her family had managed to run. He also knew that Peggy was going to be able to handle it with ease. She was of course still widely known as the woman who found a pill at the bottom of a glass and hit a would-be rapist with a pan. Safest place to drink in town.

“Peggy, you know we’re friends and you know I’d pick this place over Thompson’s any day, but … I have to at least act impartial. The Stark award for best bar is no laughing matter. It could make a business.” He tapped against the bar with his fingers mindlessly, “I have to at least act as if I’m considering both bars.”

He stood up and grabbed his hat from the wooden counter top. He suavely dropped it on his head and with a quick nod he headed out the door and across the street. The bustle of the street ended when the door shut behind him and Peggy continued to watch until he was through the door of Thompson’s, the rival bar across the street.

How it managed to come down to the two bars right across from each other that happened to be rival bars, she could only guess.

“Mr. Stark is a difficult man, no?” Jarvis commented from where he was sweeping the floor across the room.

“Not difficult. He just has an odd sense of morality is all.”

Peggy leaned back as she noticed the influx of people leaving work for the day. The bar didn’t open until 5 and it was almost 4:30 so the first rush of rush hour was truly beginning. Out of nowhere, she heard a knock on the door.

“The door isn’t locked, Howard.” She called presumptuously.

She heard the door jingle as it opened, but when she looked, she saw a woman instead of Howard. The woman looked up, a little puzzled by her surroundings.

“Oh, I must have stumbled into Carter’s by accident.” She apologized, “I’ll get out of your hair, sorry.”

“Wait.” Peggy held up a hand to stop the woman from turning around, “What’s your name?”

“I uhm …” She raised her eyebrows with a bit of confusion on her face, “Angie. I was hired by Mr. Thompson. I’m his new bartender, but I guess I wasn’t looking while walking. It’s a Martinelli thing.”

She stopped. Peggy was smiling at her with the faintest dash of pink on her cheeks. Was she being embarrassing? She did accidentally walk into the bar actively competing with her newest employer. New course of action: leave now.

Angie started backwards out the door again, “I’ll just be headed out. It was nice to meet you, though …”

“Peggy. Peggy Carter.” Peggy rushed to get her name into the woman’s ears, “I look forward to seeing you around.”

Angie gave a smile and a nod as she backed out of the door. Peggy internally cursed herself for that encounter the rest of the night.

* * *

“I’m concerned that sales are down right now, Miss Carter.” Jarvis informed her, tallying in the book.

It was closing in on the third night after they had found out they were being considered for the Stark award and coincidentally the third night after that aesthetically pleasing bartender had been hired by Jack Thompson. Peggy cleaned the last of the mugs and hung it to dry. The bar had closed up early since it was Sunday and she was a touch less tired than usual.

“It’s that damn bartender.” Peggy responded, “Thompson knows that he’s in the running for the award and he’s certainly only using her looks to drum up more business.”

Peggy gritted her teeth as she watched the lights go out in the building across the street. Maybe her paranoia over how much this award meant to her business was getting to her or maybe she had officially lost her mind, but something felt off about this whole ordeal.

Peggy stepped around the corner of the table and snatched her coat from the rack on her way to the door, “Jarvis, do finish cleaning up, I’m heading out for the night.”

“Why, yes, of course. Always happy to do the work of three just to afford nice jewelry for my wife.” He remarked sarcastically.

“You’re a fine friend, Edwin.” Peggy called to him as she let the door go behind her.

He was, in fact, a fine friend. She met him when she first got out of the army and returned to New York to help her transplant of a family with the business or perhaps get a job doing something else (her planning back then was nearly non-existent). He was another ex-military man from Britain who was looking for work. To keep the atmosphere they had of a true English pub, her dad hired him on the spot.

Peggy headed across the dark street with full intent to watch Jack’s newest bartender close up for the night. She dragged her phone out of her pocket and feigned an important phone call so she could easily continue to watch the exchange as they left.

Jack smiled and shook her hand. She seemed to speak a little bit more before he nodded and headed off in the opposite direction.

Peggy scowled. This was New York at night and as much as she hated him, it seemed rude for him not to at least walk Angie to her car or bus stop. Not that he would be any help in a fight should a malicious force arrive. Peggy dropped the act and internally kicked herself for deciding to catch up with Angie.

Angie did a double when she found the girl walking beside her.

“Whoa there, English. Didn’t expect you here.” She laughed, regaining comfort with the situation.

“It’s best not to walk alone at night.” Peggy paused, “English?”

Angie made a nervous face and chuckled, “I totally forgot your name, sorry.”

Ouch. Why did Peggy feel so personally offended by that?

“Ah, it’s Peggy.” She reminded her.

“Peggy! That’s right. Really cute name, by the way.” Angie winked at her.

“It’s a family name,” Peggy looked away and nervously fretted with the keys inside of her pocket. This woman was all too charming for her tastes. She was only more and more affirmed in her suspicions that Jack hired her to bring in customers and win this award.

Angie started again, “Aren’t you my rival or something? Shouldn’t I hate your guts. I’m sort of new to the New York bar system.”

“I suppose the Carter’s and Thompson’s bars don’t have a necessarily benevolent history.”

“You talk way too British for me. I’m going to keep calling you English.” Angie nodded, “And this is my subway stop so … I’ll see you around.”

Peggy swallowed the hardening lump in her throat and watched Angie disappear in to the stairwell. Peggy was left alone with the streetlights and muggy air to help her contemplate her newfound crush.

“Bloody hell.” Peggy kicked the curb.

The she paused. Maybe she did still talk a little too British.

* * *

“Perhaps it’s in her eyes.” Peggy guessed aloud, “She does something with her eyes that draws you in.”

“Miss Carter, as much as I enjoy conversing with you, it’s becoming increasingly difficult to steer you away from the topic of that young lady who, may I remind you, has done nothing to warrant this amount of attention.”

“Warrant? She’s literally stealing our business out from under us.” Peggy seethed.

She was sitting at the bar. There was really nobody here this night. Tuesdays were normally slow because of “wing night” held down the avenue, but this night felt a little more dead than others. Peggy was becoming more and more obsessed over this little bartender issue than she probably should be.

“Miss Carter, if I may?” Jarvis requested.

“Yes?” She prompted.

“Do you find Miss Martinelli attractive?” He asked.

Peggy scoffed, “Of course not. She’s not my type at all. She’s far too … pretty.”

Jarvis smiled knowingly, “I’m afraid that’s what you’ve said about every romantic venture you’ve had since I’ve met you.”

“And you’ve only gotten increasingly sarcastic since we’ve met.” Peggy countered.

“There is always room for improvement.”

Peggy let the conversation slip away. The sounds of vaguely mundane chit chat and whatever round of the World Cup covered up the loss of conversation. Here Peggy was left with the spiraling thoughts about this stupid award and this stupid bartender. She stood up from her stool.

“Please don’t tell me you’re leaving again.” Jarvis sighed.

“Just for a minute I swear.” She said with some assurance.

* * *

_Just for a minute I swear._

Turns out Thompson will leave the bar to Angie for the entire night sometimes. Turns out Angie is doing quite a bit more work than Jarvis for a slightly lower wage. Turns out Angie really likes Peggy’s accent and won’t stop asking her to say certain words. Turns out they might have been flirting. Turns out Peggy should have left a long time ago.

The bar had died down there as well that night. That fact had made Peggy feel a little better. Perhaps a sporting event of some sort was keeping the people at out. Who knows? Who cares? Peggy was smiling and staring Angie in the eyes. Conversation was flowing like water, effortlessly simple and fun.

Peggy hadn’t had a single drink next to water. It was her rivals business after all. Yet somehow she felt the slightest bit intoxicated.

“Angie I really ought to go.” She made no motion to leave.

“Do you have to?” Angie whined.

Peggy was tipped forward a bit, her arms on the counter softly. Angie had her head resting on her hand as she leaned over the counter from the other side. Faces a bit closer than they should have been.

“Absolutely.”

Snap out of it, Carter.

“I’ll miss you.” Angie pouted, “Don’t tell Thompson I said that.”

“Best we don’t tell anybody I set foot in here.”

“Of course, English.”

* * *

“How’s business been?” Howard’s voice was a little distorted. He was halfway across the world, “You know I present that award on Monday, right?”

Peggy sighed, “Yes, I do know. And business has been slow. I think it’s the new –“

“If you talk about that damn bartender one more time, Peggy.” Howard warned.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized.

“Jarvis says you’re making excuses to go to Thompson’s”

“What?” Peggy laughed anxiously.

“I think he said one of them was to see if they had added a new drink or something. Come on, really?”

Peggy put her head back against the lamp post. The bus was nearly twenty minutes late. She could walk, but she helped run food since a waiter didn’t show up tonight and she had to pick today to wear heels, right? She knew if people started to recognize her in Thompson’s it would be bad for her name, disappoint her family. It felt terribly Romeo and Juliet for her tastes.

“Howard, this is different.”

She heard him laughing on the other end of the line, “You act like I don’t know you, Peggy.”

“I should go.” Peggy said.

Phone call ended. She stood there for a few more minutes before seriously contemplating the walk home. When she was ready to leave, she heard the clicking of heels against pavement behind her. A hand snagged her shoulder and turned her to face the opposing force.

“I’m going to kiss you.” Angie whispered.

“I – okay.” Peggy nodded hesitantly

Angie wasted no time in moving their faces together. Peggy probably should have been thinking about how Angie went straight for her bottom lip and didn’t seem to want to give it up, but instead she could only think about how her nose felt pressed against Angie’s face, sliding past the other girl’s nose as she eventually let go of the bottom lip and pressed in one more time. Several heartbeats later, they were apart and Peggy was cursing herself and feeling like she hadn’t been focused in the least.

Or maybe that she shouldn’t have agreed to do it in the first place.

“I’m guessing that probably would have gone differently. You know, after we admitted we like each other.” Angie crossed her arms, “But I’m sort of tired of Thompson treating me like shit, you know? And I was pissed off and you make me … less pissed off?”

“This all feels very complimentary … However …” Peggy trailed off as she fidgeted.

One cute bartender and she’s nervous all the time?

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Angie blew it off, “Listen, English. He’s only paying me to work until the awards thing is over. You aren’t breaking some long standing tradition by kissing me. I promise.”

“Bloody …” Peggy stopped herself, “You’re right, I am too English.”

“English and cute.”

When they heard the sounds of an imminent bus approaching, Peggy stepped away from Angie and offered her a small smile.

“I’ll see you around?” Peggy asked.

Angie just winked and headed towards the subway entrance.

* * *

“Is this award really that important?” Angie rolled her eyes.

They were tucked away in the corner of a room right outside the main area of the convention center where a bunch of local restaurants and bars would get awards from various well-off presenters. Peggy had a hand toying with the ends of Angie’s hair and Angie had both her palms resting on Peggy’s hips. The room was silent as Peggy mulled over the situation briefly in her mind.

“Yes. Maybe not to me, but I guess to the bar it does mean a lot.” Peggy responded.

“Well, if it’s important to you then it can’t be all that bad.” Angie kissed Peggy on the cheek, “By the way, when this is all said and done … do you wanna be my girlfriend?”

Peggy bit the inside of her cheek before answering.

The intercom interrupted her though. It started to remind people that the Stark award was about to be presented and in no time at all, Peggy and Angie were out there and ready to hear what the winner would be.

“Carter’s Pub!” Howard exclaimed with a glance in Peggy’s general direction.

She left Angie with a whisper and headed up to the stage. She shook a couple of hands until she met up with Howard who gave her a grand smile and shook her hand. They both turned to the photographer who snapped a quick shot of the award hand off before Howard commented.

“Nice girl?”

“Nicer than you.”

“Ouch.” Howard laughed as they both exited the stage.

Peggy clattered down the steps with a skip. She had once again totally forgotten to enjoy the moment and was utterly unimpressed by how surreal the experience was feeling right about now. Peggy strode across the cement convention center floor to where she knew Angie was standing.

“Carter.” Jack stated cooly.

“Thompson?” Peggy turned to him with a smile.

“Congratulations.” He muttered.

How Thompson like. Act like a man, but do so like a child. He was grinding his teeth just through those cheeks and Peggy could hear it from here. Honestly the award wasn’t decided by just Howard, although the name holder gets some pull. The award was more than deserved by Peggy Carter.

“Congratulations!” Came a cheering Jarvis. He was superbly excited and actually hugged Peggy out of nowhere.

That was a welcome surprise. Jarvis isn’t much of a hugger. They turned to each other and excitedly began to fawn over the existence of their newest award. It was no ZAGAT, but beggars can’t be choosers. While this giddy exchange was going on, Angie turned to Thompson.

“So, I guess I’m fired?” She asked with a smile.

“Don’t sound so excited.” He grumbled.

“Oh, but I am.” Angie tapped Peggy on the shoulder without taking her eyes off of the man in front of her, “Hey, Carter.”

“Yes, darling?” Peggy spun around.

In an instant, she had a hand on the back of her head and she was kissing a now unemployed bartender. She awkwardly pressed the award into Jarvis’ hands so she could devote her full hand attention to Angie.

Jack Thompson threw his hands in the air dramatically, “Of course. Everybody loves Peggy Carter.”

He brooded his way out of the convention center.


End file.
